Seize The Moment (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: Alternative version of season 5. The adventures of Bo and her friends while they fight to bring Kenzi back from death was only the beginning of their journey. When nothing was what it seemed, everything could happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Alternative version of season 5. The adventures of Bo and her friends while they fight to bring Kenzi back from death was only the beginning of their journey.

_When nothing was what it seemed, everything could happen..._

**Chapter 1: Like Hell, Part 1**

Losing Kenzi was like losing your soul. Without her the days were longer and boring and even if Bo had Tamsin and Dyson, nothing seemed normal anymore without her best friend, her heart.

That's why she was doing this. That's why she was looking for the other hell shoe even if she knew what could happen to her if she wasn't the chosen to wear them.

What made her think of Lauren and the last time she saw her.

She knew Lauren was alright, thank god, she knew that Lauren was with Evony or working for Evony, making her want to go for the doctor and bring her back to her side and she knew that Lauren was there for her, like always.

What she wasn't sure was if Lauren would still be there if she knew that since Kenzi died, she couldn't let go the fact that Lauren could be the next and that was the reason for Bo to step away from the doctor.

Because if Lauren died too...

Bo closed her eyes as she put her weight on the door frame. That was another reason to look for the hell shoes, it was a safe way to make her able to bring back the person who meant most to her if they died.

Because the though of not having them in her life scared her just as much as seeing her father again...

Her father, the one responsible of taking Kenzi away from them. She couldn't deny she was his daughter because she destroyed all the good that was around her. Hale, Kenzi, Lauren, Dyson, Tamsin, even Trick got bad vibes from her and if Bo was sincere with herself, she didn't know why they still were with her.

Why were they still helping her?

"Thank to who invented coffe..."

Tamsin's comment brought Bo back to earth while she saw the valkyrie coming down the stairs and put some coffe in a cup as she looked at her like if she felt the sadness Bo was feeling this moment.

"What's up?" asked Tamsin.

"Nothing...I was thinking." said Bo.

"Kenzi?"

"Like always."

Tamsin smiled at her before she drank her coffe. Truth be told, the blonde was becoming some kind of friend for her and for that, Bo was thankful even if in her heart a voice was screaming for her to look for Kenzi and put her life in order for once.

And to do that she needed...

"Why don't you go to see Trick? Or Lauren?" asked Tamsin putting a hand in Bo's arm. "They must know more about the hell shoes, maybe they can help with..."

"Trick won't help me..." said Bo.

"Then, go see Lauren." said Tamsin again.

"Lauren..."

The look Tamsin gave Bo made the succubus cross her arms over her chest. Being reborn and even before that, Tamsin didn't knew Lauren and because of that, the valkyrie didn't know anything about the relationship.

Bo and Lauren weren't friends, they never could be friends despite all the times they tried to not to be something more but it was impossible, there was always something that brought them together at the end.

And Bo didn't want to hurt or be hurt by Lauren anymore.

"Bo, you need to grow up." said Tamsin crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Bo clearly angry with her friend.

"Lauren is in love with you, that is pretty clear and you...well, you are you..." said Tamsin looking at the ground "The thing is that she's going to be at your side all the time she had..."

"Stop right there."

Tamsin breathed while Bo looked other way as she tried to not remember the time Lauren or Kenzi had left. She didn't want to think about that and she didn't want to face the day when she had to say goodbye to them.

In fact, she already lost one of them and she didn't wanted to know what would happen to her if she lost the other too.

"Bo, you need to go..." said Tamsin. "She will help you, like always."

Bo looked at her and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't deny that Lauren was always by her side or the feeling of happiness she felt every time she saw the doctor near but she needed to be careful.

She needed to be cautious.

"I'll go..." said Bo.

She turned to leave when Tamsin grabbed her arm and put the succubus in front of her with a smile while the valkyrie touched the necklace that Bo showed always with pride between her breast.

"There some things you can never hid." said Tamsin before letting her go.

And Bo smiled, because she knew the valkyrie was right, even if she tried to stop her feelings or hid them, they always seemed strong and showed in her eyes without Bo being able to stop them.

But for her to express them, first she needed to bring back Kenzi and go back to be the Bo she always should had been.

**-Season 5-**

"Lauren, down!"

Lauren barely had time to throw herself to the ground while Vex jumped over a couple of cars and punched the two faes that were after her. It was good that Evony made the mesmer her bodyguard because if it wasn't for him, she would be death by now.

"Thanks, Vex." said Lauren catching some air.

"No problem, doc...always the same." said Vex removing his jacket. "Why they don´t get the message that you are protected now?"

"Because they want the money offered in exchange of my head or they want my serum to become fae or human." said Lauren walking to her clinic.

"Oh...the serum...How it is going for Evony?" asked the mesmer looking at the back of the doctor.

"Who said I was working on that?"

Vex stopped himself while Lauren walked inside the clinic giving him one last grin that made the mesmer laugh. The doctor changed over time and she wasn't scared anymore, no, she was ready, more than ever and...she was really bad with Evony.

"Wait, wait..." said Vex running to catch Lauren. "You're not planning to make Evony fae again?"

"Vex, I'm trying to help Bo with Kenzi and that is my priority right now." said Lauren walking to her office after saying "hi" to Lisa, her assistant. "I have to do things carefully and fast because, you know, I'm human and I don't have all the time in the world."

"You're right in the second thing, sadly." said Vex. "But...how are you helping Bo? You barely see her."

"Who do you think is the one giving Dyson the clues?" asked Lauren giving Vex her back.

"I knew Dyson couldn't elaborate some of the plans."

Lauren stopped, hearing the voice that she missed so much, the voice she needed and, at the same time, the voice she wanted away from her. Lauren turned suprised to see the look of inocence and calm Bo was giving her making the doctor smile while Vex stood betweed the akward.

"This must be my lunch time." said the mesmer looking between the succubus and the doctor who weren't paying him any attention. "Ok...bye."

As soon as Vex left the office, Lauren breathed and Bo smiled walking closer to Lauren while the doctor took a step back as if she was scared of the succubus, the true was that Lauren was scared but not from Bo but the desire that the succubus made her feel.

"You found out." said Lauren.

"Now I know why Tamsin said that you're always here." said Bo. "You really are."

"Well...I do what I can..."

"You do more."

Lauren smiled putting some weight in her left arm when suddenly she felt a strong pain in the shoulder that made her hiss getting away from the table while the look on Bo's face changed from playful to worried.

"Are you ok?" asked Bo.

"Yes..." muttered Lauren touching her shoulder.

Bo looked at the doctor before coming closer to her making Lauren breath again. Now she couldn't hid Bo the dangers of her new status and she didn't have time to play secrets with her like always. Lauren closed her eyes, kicking herself mentally for not being able to forget Bo before she decided there was nothing she could do and let the succubus help her to remove her jacket only to reveal some blood covering her shoulder.

_At the end those bastards got me..._

"Lauren!" said Bo touching her arm while she looked between her injury and her eyes.

"Is nothing, Bo." said Lauren.

"Lauren, this is...someone shoot you." said Bo while her eyes turned blue because her rage. "Who did this to you?"

"Bo..."

"Tell me who..." growled Bo trying to control herself.

"Bo, you came for Kenzi, right?" asked Lauren with a smile while she put her hand on Bo's cheek.

Bo calmed down a little as she watched Lauren and even if she was still worried, she had to believe in Lauren's words and in her confidence even if everything else was telling her something else.

"Yes...the hell shoe..."

"I found it."

Bo looked at Lauren as if she was some kind of goddess while the doctor walked to her desk and took some papers that she handed to Bo with a little smile.

"In this mountain I found some type of strange energy, it could be nothing but is located in the same place you say Dyson was when you were in his memories." explained the doctor. "I bought a plane ticket for you with open return and I talked with a fae guide of my trust to bring you there."

"Really?" asked Bo surprised.

"Really." said Lauren. "We can´t lose time, Kenzi might be in trouble, Bo. You need her...all of us need her."

Bo took the plane ticket and the map that Lauren handed to her and then she closed her free hand till her knuckles turned white as she tried to stop the need to kiss the doctor. Lauren was really into helping her to bring Kenzi back and now Bo feel a little idiot for thinking that Lauren was trying to forget Kenzi and move on.

Not only she didn't do that but she did much more in giving Bo her heart back making the succubus feel more for her.

"Thanks, Lauren." muttered Bo. "This is..."

"What you need..." said Lauren bracing her injuried arm as she tried to stop the pain. "Now go before you lose the plane."

"I have some time." said Bo looking at the ticket. "Before I go, I want to do something for you."

"What?" asked Lauren confused.

"Let me help you heal."

Lauren seemed surprised by Bo's words but the succubus didn't stop before she took Lauren's lips on hers, kissing her as she started to give the doctor some chi that heal her shoulder till there was nothing besides a little scar.

"Thanks..." muttered Lauren when Bo broke the kiss.

"Is what you needed." said Bo with a smile. "See you when I come back?"

"Su...sure." mumbled the doctor.

Bo winked at her before getting out of the office as Lauren watched her go with a little smile full of longing and sadness that only Lauren knew what it meant.

"She isn't going to find the coordenades..."

"You think? She's smart."

"But she's not that smart, Dyson. She can't find them."

Dyson breathed while he took a sip of his beer when the doors of the Dal were open by Bo, who was wearing a smile that, for Dyson, was the meaning of only one thing: she found the hell shoe and now she was ready to go for Kenzi.

"Bo! What brings you here?" asked Trick.

"Give me the other shoe, Trick. I'm ready." said Bo.

"What?" asked the blood king.

"Lauren." said Bo flashing her brilliant smile. "She found a strange energy and though it could be the other hell shoe. She arranged everything for me to get there and I got the shoe and came back."

"You did all that in a day?" asked Dyson.

Bo looked at him and nodded. True be told, she was surprised of how fast Lauren arranged everything but it was Lauren and she didn't care too much because she knew how efficient the doctor was.

"Bo, what you want to do is dangerous and we don't know what could happen or..." started Trick nervous.

"I have to go, Trick. I need to rescue Kenzi." said Bo looking at the ground. "This is all my fault."

"Bo, don't..." said Dyson.

"She and Hale are my fault, Dyson and I need to repair some of it before it's too late." said Bo. "I can't let Kenzi alone, not again."

The wolf tried to hug her but Bo step away from him and then she looked at Trick till the blood king breathed, giving her the other hell shoe that Bo took in her hands before she turned to leave the Dal.

"Where are you going?" asked Trick.

"With Lauren. She will be able to control me if something happens." said Bo.

"You could be fooled, Bo." said Dyson trying to stop her. "Someone else could be the chose to wear the shoes and if it's not you and you put them on...you could be destroyed or you could kill Lauren."

"I couldn't kill Lauren even if I try, Dyson." argued Bo before looking at her watch." I have to go, time runs out."

"Be careful, Bo." said Dyson worried.

"I'll be fine." said the succubus with a smile. "I'll be back with Kenzi."

Sharing one more look with the wolf and the blood king, she got out the Dal to get to the clinic to see Lauren and let her know that she was leaving again.

She ran faster to her car as she thought of Lauren and the ways she could tell her goodbye just in case something went wrong.

**-Season 5-**

Tamsin had the worst headache of the world. She heard voices in the back of her mind and she suddenly remembered the times when she started to work as a valkyrie, taking the souls of dead warriors to Freyja to help her to create Odin's army.

But that was long time ago and Tamsin wasn't into that job anymore.

_The light has some dark colors..._

_The light die every day a little more..._

_The light is fading..._

_The love is disappearing..._

"Oh, come on..." muttered Tamsin massaging her head.

The voices sounded like a gospel and Tamsin was starting to get tired of them. She had enough with nearly destroy her friendship with Dyson after sleeping with him or dealing with what seemed some love feeling for Bo even when she knew that the succubus only had eyes for one person.

_The light is fading..._

_The love is dissapearing..._

"Why don't you fucking shut up!" shouted Tamsin.

_Tamsin!_

The voice that she heard this time made Tamsin open her eyes and get off the couch as her eyes turned black. She knew that voice and she knew who was calling her.

It was Kenzi...Kenzi was calling her.

_Tamsin! Bo! Help me!_

Tamsin fought back the tears when she heard the fear in Kenzi's voice and without noticing it she spread her wings as she took the decision to locate her best friend.

"We're playing games again, uh?" muttered Tamsin when she found the source of Kenzi's voice.

Tamsin smiled and flew where she felt Kenzi's energy feeling like this was a very good moment to break with her past for once and forever.

Because she was ready, for Kenzi.

Lauren smiled while Lisa closed the door after her last patient of the day. True be told, she was tired but Lauren supposed it had to be with her getting shoot more than anything else but it didn't matter because everything was good now and...

"Lauren?"

Lauren smiled when she saw Bo's showing her head through the door before the doctor let her in with a simple look. Over the years, a lot of womens atracted Lauren and she fell in love with a couple but nothing like she felt for Bo.

But Bo was a impossible love and now she could understand the true in those painful words.

"Bo, everything went well?" asked Lauren with a little smile.

"Yeah, you were right, it was the shoe." said Bo.

"I'm glad." said Lauren knowing what was going to happen next.

"Thank you, Lauren." said Bo taking Lauren's hand. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Lauren smiled looking at her hands and she gave Bo a little squeeze making the succubus smile before the doctor let go of her hand and looked at the hell shoes who where at Bo's righ hand.

"You're...ready."

"Yeah..." said Bo looking at the shoes. "Lauren, if I hurt someone..."

"I won't let you." promised Lauren.

Bo smiled and Lauren felt her heart beat a little faster. The succubus always did this to her and Lauren stopped asking why long time ago because she found the hard asnwer righ in her face like a time bomb.

She was in love with Bo even if she souldn't be.

"Ok...let's do this." said Bo.

"Wait. I need something."

Lauren turned to her desk while Bo watched her. She wanted to remember everything of her doctor in case she didn't survive this. Bo wanted to see this Lauren forever, her strong and beloved Lauren working in science just in case she ended like Flora.

_I love you..._muttered Bo in her mind.

And then she put the hell shoes on without thinking at the same time Lauren talked. Bo could feel the energy pull inside her, as if her succubus wanted to break free while Lauren turned to look at her and looked scared as she stopped talking and walked back to the suiccubus.

"Bo?"

"Something is happening, Lauren. I can't control it."

"Bo, calm down." said Lauren walking up to her. "Take my hand."

Bo looked at her hand and tried to catch her when, suddenly, a light surrounded Bo making her dissapear as Lauren looked at her with eyes full of surprise and fear for the succubus.

"Bo..." muttered Lauren.

Her heart started to race while she took her purse and jacket and ran from her office the faster she could with the firm thought of going to the Dal to ask for help.

She needed Trick and she needed him now.

**-Season 5-**

"You have her located?"

"Yes, mistress..."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I was waiting for you, mistress."

"Don't waste time. We need the person close to the the succubus and the one we already have is not the one we need."

"Can I ask why, mistress?"

"Because she's the heart of the succubus and we can't do nothing with her."

She was blindfold and she couldn't see the face of the women that were talking or learn why they were doing this. She could sense that the succubus was Bo but...who was te other person they were trying to hijack?

_Who is closer to the succubus..._

It could be...

"Let Lauren alone, bitches!" she shouted with all her strenght.

But the persons didn't hear her as they left her where she was as she sat on the ground unable to stop them or help Lauren.

"If you touch one single hair of Lauren's head, BoBo is going to kick your asses!

The laugh she heard made her lose her energy while she let out a breath and started to focus in the water drops of the place where she was since she died trying to save the world and her friends.

A place she didn't know but she could felt as if she was in the darkness...like if it was, Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Like Hell, Part 2**

Bo fell to the ground hard at the same moment that the light transported her from Lauren's clinic to a dark place that didn't seem the city. The succubus put a hand on the ground and got up slowly before she felt someone grabbing her from behind that pushed her into a wall and put a hand on her mouth to stop her from making some noise.

"What are you doing here? You want to get killed or something?"

"Tamsin?"

The valkyrie let go of her and put some space between them as she looked around her while Bo looked at herself and then at Tamsin. She didn't understand what Tamsin was doing here or why she was using her powers that made her look all dark.

"You have to go, Bo." said Tamsin.

"No. The shoes brought me here and..."

"Bo, you need to go." said Tamsin.

"Why so fast?"

Bo could feel Tamsin tensing beside her and she looked away from her to see someone blond, shorter than Tamsin and with a smile that seemed more for a crazy person that for a valkyrie.

"Tamsin...is good to see you again."

"Talk for you, Stacey..." muttered Tamsin.

"Don't be like that with you partner. " said the women. "So...this is the succubus."

"Is off limits." growled Tamsin.

Stacey didn't seem to care about Tamsin while she looked at Bo with a little smile and Bo returned her look less happy with her first because she didn't knew her and second, because Tamsin seemed angry with her fellow valkyrie.

"I can't let her go...she's in the middle of all this." said Stacey. "She's the one who will give us what we want."

"What you want?" asked Bo.

"Don't listen, Bo."

"Oh, but she's going to want to hear this, Tamsin. You know why?"

Stacey moved her hand and suddenly, in front of them, Bo and Tamsin saw Kenzi chained to a wall and blindfold while she had a wedding dress on.

"Kenzi!" shouted Bo.

"Bitch..." growled Tamsin.

"Bo?" "Bo!" shouted Tamsin.

"Calm down, ladies. This just started."

Stacey smiled when Bo's eyes turned blue and Tamsin spread her wings ready to fight whoever tried to stop them from rescuing Kenzi.

But fight wasn't what Stacey had planned for them.

"I only want one thing in exchange of Kenzi, succubus." said Stacey. "I only want a little thing that you have in your power."

"What do you mean?" asked Bo.

"I want Lauren Lewis." said Stacey as Bo's and Tamsin's eyes wided with surprise. "Give me Lauren and...I give you, Kenzi."

**-Season 5-**

Dyson was about to go to the station when the doors of the Dal opened and the wolf saw the doctor Lauren Lewis with a worried look that was focused in Trick.

"Bo..." muttered Trick.

Lauren nodded at the same time Dyson approached them. He could feel Lauren's worry but more controled than other times, in fact, Lauren seemed more in charge than any other time he saw her.

"She put the hell shoes on and dissapeared." said Lauren. "I don't know where she is."

"This is not looking good." said Trick. "I need my books."

While Trick went to look for the books he needed, Lauren sat in one of the chairs under Dyson's close look before the wolf sat beside her putting a hand in her shoulder as a support that Lauren thanked with a smile.

"Lauren, Bo is going to be ok, she's..."

"I know." said Bo. "She doesn't need anyone to help her with her problems."

Dyson smiled and squeezed Lauren's shoulder before Trick appeared again with a book that he put in front of them, in the book, appeared a big tree with seven different realms and Trick put a hand over the center of the tree before he looked at them.

"Bo could be in any of this realms." said Trick. "We can only hope she's in the right one."

"In any realm?" asked Dyson.

"Is the power of the hell shoes. That's why I didn't want her to put them on." said Trick. "She could be anywhere."

"Then we find her."

Lauren stood up from the chair and walked to the outside when Dyson stopped her in the middle of the bar. The wolf looked at the determined look in the doctor and saw only the will to do anything to help Bo.

To keep Bo safe.

"How can we find her?" asked Dyson.

"There's only other type of Fae that can be in other realms, the valkryries." said Lauren.

Then Dyson smiled as he realized what Lauren was thinking in that moment and why she needed to get to the club house fast.

"Tamsin." said the wolf.

"Don't waste time." said Lauren.

Then, the two of them left the Dal with a new mission in their hands. They needed to find Tamsin to go and help Bo and, maybe, with some luck, be able to bring Kenzi back with them.

* * *

_I want Lauren Lewis and, in exchange, I will give you Kenzi..._

The words echoed in Bo's mind while she looked at Kenzi, who was trying to get free from the chains as she shouted waiting for Tamsin or Bo to hear her again.

The problem was that they were hearing her but they didn't knew what to do.

"Save Lauren, BoBo!" shouted Kenzi. "Don't pick me!" "Pick her!" "Do it!"

Bo looked away while Tamsin growled. She didn't understand why the valkryries wanted Lauren's soul but if the doctor was so important to Bo like Tamsin believed she was...well, she couldn't let them take her.

A emotional Bo wouldn't help anyone but her "friends" didn't know anything about it or they didn't care enough about it.

"Kenzi..."

"Save her!" "Is over for me, Bo!" "Pick, Lauren!"

"Tic-toc, Bo, time is running out."

Bo looked at the ground and then she looked at Tamsin with eyes full of fear. Unfortunately, the valkyrie couldn't do nothing to help Bo and the succubus had to chose before they decided to kill both Kenzi and Lauren.

"Bo..." said Stacey. "If you don't chose now, I will them both..."

Bo looked at Stace scared and nervous. Chose between Lauren and Kenzi was the last thing she wanted to do because one was her family, her heart and the other was her soul, the woman she loved...her other half.

"Bo..." sang Stacey.

"Bo!" shouted Kenzi.

"Bo..." muttered Tamsin.

Bo closed her eyes while the tears ran down her face without her being able to stop them.

"Kenzi..." muttered Bo. "I chose, Kenzi."

"No!" shouted Kenzi.

"Thank you!" smiled Stacey.

Suddenly, Kenzi appeared in Bo's arms while Tamsin knelt beside her and Stacey looked at them laughing as the two faes looked over the valkyrie with hate.

"There you have her, succubus...now is time to collect my prize." said Stacey.

And she dissapeared while Tamsin punched the ground and then helped Kenzi as Bo looked at the wall, absently.

"Bo, wake up!" shouted Kenzi.

"Kenzi..." muttered Bo.

"We have to get out of here, Bo. We have to save Lauren."

Bo seemed to wake up looking at her best friend before she looked at Tamsin who breathed and spread her wings taking Bo's and Kenzi's hands to get out of Valhalla.

"Let's go..." said Tamsin.

And they flew to the Earth plane while Bo closed her eyes, waiting to get in time to save Lauren.

**-Season 5-**

There was nobody home, so Lauren and Dyson decided to look around but then, Lauren though in something else. One of the worlds in the tree was Valhalla and the only way to open the door was using some hair of a valkyrie.

Lucky for them, they knew were to find that hair and Lauren knew the words to make the door appear.

"You think this is going to help?" asked Dyson.

"We don't have other options and this is better than sit and wait." said Lauren determined. "Maybe going to one realm, we are able to go to the others."

"Maybe you're right." muttered Dyson. "Go on."

Lauren breathed and started to say the words to open the door of Valhalla and they started to show in front of them as soon as she started to talk.

"Incredible." muttered Dyson beside her.

For the doctor was a surprise too. She didn't had any idea that humans could open Valhalla's doors, thankfully for them, not many humans knew the exacts words to do it or had some valkyrie hair to try and test it on.

_The amazing things you learn inside the fae world..._

The doors of Valhalla appeared in front of them and Dyson didn't waste time walking to them to try and open them with his wolf strenght, but in the moment he touched the doors, a light appeared from nowhere and throw the wolf backwards making him fly through a wall behind them.

"Dyson!"

Lauren wanted to go to him but as soon as she started to walk, something grabbed her, making the doctor fall to the ground while she looked at Dyson who was trying to get p to help her.

"Time to bring you to your new home." said a voice behind Lauren.

And Lauren looked at the wolf, telling him all she couldn't shout because she was scared and confused and she was throw inside Valhalla as the doors closed after her and dissapeared in front of Dyson.

He just lost Lauren and Bo was going to kill him...

* * *

Trick walked in circles in the Dal waiting for answers when he heard the door and turned to see Tamsin, Bo and the woman he though he wasn't going to see again, Kenzi.

"Trick!" shouted Bo. "We need your help."

"Bo, what...? Kenzi, my god you're alive..." said Trick.

"Later, Trickster, first we need to save Lauren." said Kenzi before she looked at Bo. "Don't you say that Dyson was here?"

"He should be here." said Bo looking at her grandfather.

Trick could feel already that something bad was happening and in the moment that Bo put her eyes on him, he knew it was worse he imagined. Her granddaughter's eyes were full of worry and her body was ready to run in any moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Stacey, a valkyrie. She made Bo chose between Kenzi and Lauren and well...I think you know what she chose." explained Tamsin.

Bo looked at the ground while the guilt eat her. She couldn't let Kenzi in that place but she them get Lauren in any moment if she didn't do anything and she couldn't let that happen either.

Why is was this hard only to be with the two person she loved most?

"A valkyrie...oh my god..." said Trick putting a hand in his face.

"What's wrong, Trick?" asked Kenzi worried for Lauren's safety.

"Dyson called...he and Lauren were looking for you, Tamsin, but they couldn't find you so Lauren though in using your hair to open the doors of Valhalla and then, try to find Bo and Kenzi." explained Trick.

"We have to go." said Bo worried. "They can't get Lauren."

Suddenly, the doors of the Dal opened again and this time they showed a wounded, angry and confused Dyson who looked first at Kenzi in surprise and then at Bo in shame while he walked to them.

"Where is Lauren?" asked Bo.

"They took her to Valhalla, Bo." muttered Dyson.

And, for the first time since she knew Lauren, Bo felt the truly fear of losing her human doctor like never before.

**-Season 5-**

Lauren woke up as if she was in her bedroom. The bed was one of the most comfortable things she slept on ever and the wall was white with some paints in gold that gave the room a celestial touch.

"Where...?"

"Welcome to my home, Lauren."

Lauren looked beside her where she saw a woman sitting in the sofa. She was very elegant and sophisticated, blond and her looks seemed the one of a woman with a lot of luxuries.

But she didn't knew that woman.

"Who are you?" asked the doctor.

"I'm Freyja, Lauren and you're in Valhalla, my home and the home of my valkyries."

"Val...Valhalla?"

The doctor looked as Freyja smiled like she was a cat and Lauren felt the fear ran down her body when the woman stood up from the sofa and walked to her in slow steps, like if she was trying to scare her more than she already was.

"Yes, Lauren. This is Valhalla and you are a special guest."

Lauren didn't understand anything but she decided to play along with Freyja while she tried to find a way out of this. She had to find Bo and see if Dyson was alright after his fall against a wall.

"You're the one closest to the heart of the succubus and now I know why...you're beatiful, Lauren." said Freyja. "But I would have preferred to be playing with Bo's human, Kenzi, more time."

_Kenzi?_

"My valkyrie gave the succubus the possibility to chose between you and her human and she chose Kenzi. How you handle that?" asked Freyja.

"She did what it had to be done."

"But it hurts, right?" "It's hurt's never be the priority."

Lauren looked away and Freyja smiled. She was right even if Lauren didn't had problems to be behind Kenzi, she knew how much Bo loved Kenzi and the importance of the petite human for all of them.

Her love problems where the things that hurt Lauren the most.

"You could stay here, be a soul like the rest of the valkyries." said Freyja. "Or you can chose to dissapear, either way, your life is going to be short."

"Hard choice..." said Lauren in a whisper.

"Very hard, Lauren. I'm not playing with you and my boss is the winner horse, so..." said Freyja.

Like a revelation, Lauren understood that if everything was connected to Bo like she thought, then the winner horse must be the dark knight, Bo's father.

But why Bo's father wanted her here?

"Why if I'm only a normal human?" asked Lauren.

"You're may be human but you're far from normal." said Freyja. "He has plans for Ysabeau and you are stopping them..."

"I don't understand..."

"You don't have to understand. He wants you out of the picture and he can't wait for your pathetic life to end."

Lauren didn't understand why she had to be away from Bo for her father to use his plan on her but she wasn't going to let him destroy the good in Bo, she loved her too much to let that happen.

"Bo is stronger than any control he put in her..."

"You think she's the best even when only use you."

Lauren closed her eyes, stopping the tears when she heard the hurtful words Freyja used with her. In her life everyone used her at some point and she was tired of it.

But even if Bo was using her, she couldn't change the fact that she loved Bo and she always will.

"Lauren...what do you chose?" "You work for me or you decide dissapear?" asked Freyja.

Lauren didn't need to think about it, she would always chose Bo, till the end of her days and facing anyone who tried to hurt her.

"I will never work for the dark king." said Lauren.

"Then, I hope you're ready to dissapear." said Freyja.

And suddenly, Lauren dissapeared from her confortable room and appeared again in a cell as two valkyries stood in front of her, getting ready her execution.

* * *

Tamsin used her contacts here and there in Valhalla to get a better picture of why she couldn't get to Lauren, or that was what she was trying to do till she saw Stacey appearing in front of them with a smile on her lips.

"What do you want now?" growled Tamsin.

"Oh, come on, Tamsin. Where's is the fun if I don't watch the pain?" asked Stacey.

Tamsin couldn't help herself before she grabbed Stacey by the neck and push her against the wall without stop looking at her.

"What have you done with Lauren." said Tamsin.

"She's with Freyja...we are discussing some choices with her but she refused, so..."

Suddenly, the back doors of the Dal opened and Kenzi appeared in the alley where Tamsin was with Stacey. The petite brunette had a furious look in her eyes and she was ready to attack the valkyrie in any moment.

"Back off, Tamsin..."

"Kenzi..."

Kenzi didn't stop before she stood in front of Stacey, then she punched the valkyrie throwing her to the ground while Tamsin watched impressed and, in some part of her, very happy for Kenzi's way to handle this.

"This for taking me prisioner." said Kenzi who the grabbed Stacey's neck. "I'm going to punch you again if you don't take us with Lauren."

"Kenzi?"

Bo's voice made the three women turn to see the succubus, who was looking at them over the Dal doors with a confused look that Kenzi ignored as she looked again at Stacey and Tamsin stood ready to protect them from the valkyrie.

"Not now, Bo." said Kenzi.

"What are you doing?" asked Bo walking to her best friend.

"I'm taking charge of my things." growled Kenzi. "We have to find Lauren."

"Yes, but first we need to..."

"We need answers, Bo!" shouted Kenzi before throwing Stacey to Tamsin. "Bo, for the love of god, can you react for once in your fucking life?"

"Kenzi...what's wrong?" asked Bo confused.

"The wrong is that I'm tired, Bo. I'm tired of all this damned world and I'm tired to be always like this. I'm sorry for the wrongs I made and the things I couldn't make better. I'm sorry because my future with Hale is over and..." said Kenzi looking at her best friend. "I'm sorry because my dead didn't teach you what I wanted you to learn."

Tamsin looked between the two friends seeing Bo's eyes filled with tears while Kenzi looked back to the ground and ran a hand through her hair. In this moment, the two of them needed to talk and if they didn't do it now, maybe later could be too late.

"Come on..." muttered Tamsin.

"Why? I'm having fun." said Stacey.

Tamsin pushed her inside the Dal while she gave Bo and Kenzi one last look. It was better if they talked, for the good of they as a family.

Meanwhile, in the street, Bo was trying to understad what Kenzi was saying but it was impossible. What else her best friend wanted for her to learn besides her stupid treatement to her during the "Rainer" thing?

"Kenzi, I don't..."

"We're human, Bo. Me and Lauren, we're humans here, living with people that think of us as food or slaves." said Kenzi. "When I died, I wanted you to realize that and make it count with Lauren because..."

"Stop, Kenzi..."

"Because you two don't have forever...Me and Lauren won't be here forever." said Kenzi in a whisper.

Bo felt the tears running down her face in frustration. It hurt her even think on losing Lauren or Kenzi, her lover and her sister and she was going to say goodbye to them before she was ready to do it.

"Kenzi...I'm sorry." said Bo kneeling in the ground. "I'm sorry for being so selfish, sorry for all the pain I put you through. I'm sorry for not knowing how to love her and Hale...I'm so sorry for Hale, Kenzi but...I can't make myself think about losing you and Lauren, you know? I can't accept it and be with you till is time because the true is that I can't live without you both."

Kenzi looked at Bo while the tears ran down her face and walked to the succubus till she knelt before Bo, hugging her as she started to cry, not for Bo's words but because her BoBo was back, finally.

And now, they could start again.

"I love you, BoBo." said Kenzi. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too, Kenzi..."

"Bo?" "Kenzi?"

Trick voice broke them apart as the blood king approached them with worried face. He was happy that they solved their problems but...now they had a priority that needed all their attention.

"That woman said something?" asked Kenzi.

"Yes, but...is not good..."

"What's wrong, Trick?" "Is there a way to save Lauren?" asked Bo.

Trick looked at Bo and then at Kenzi before he put a hand in each shoulder to get all their attention.

"We need a dragon warrior." said Trick. "She has to talk in behalf of Lauren and turn her, the drangon's apprentice or..."

"Or?" asked Bo with her heart beating hard on her chest.

"Or...they will kill Lauren in two days..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Big In Japan**

"Now, in the name of the Dark King, is time for our reverence, the human, Lauren Lewis..."

Lauren closed her eyes. This was her end and she couldn't even say goodbye to Bo like she wanted or see Kenzi again, this time alive.

"Goodbye, human." she heard Freyja say.

"Stop!"

Lauren opened her eyes, looking at the door where she saw three forms before her vision went dark.

**45 hours before...**

At the same moment that Bo understood the reality of the problem in Trick's words, she ran inside the Dal where Stacey was being held by Tamsin and Dyson and stood in front of the valkyrie who was looking back at her with a smile.

"Are you ready to say goodbye to your human?"

Bo watched her before she pushed Dyson and Tamsin away as she grabbed Stacey from the neck, putting her off the ground as if the valkyrie didn't have any weight as her eyes turned blue and her eyes cried furios rage that scared Stacey.

"If something happens to her, I will kill you and destroy Valhalla." growled Bo.

Bo let Stacey fall to the ground while she turned to Kenzi who was ready for her and had her familiar determined eyes as she took Geraldine from Tamsin's hands.

"Trick, you say something about a dragon warrior." said Bo.

"Yes... her name is Tamoe and she's the descendant of one of the most oldest families in the world- explained Trick-... I only know where her brother lives and I hope that through him, you can find Tamoe."

"Ok, Trick." said Kenzi. "Then, we can..."

"Wait..." said Bo. "Trick, you say something about Tamoe having to take Lauren in her care?"

Trick looked at the ground. He really didn't want to explain to Bo the rules of the game, but there was no other way for humans to be fine in their world. The choices were made and that rule helped to maintain peace between fae.

"Lauren is free, but she's human, Bo and... well, the people after her is more numerous now..."

"Are you telling me that I have to give Lauren to Tamoe?" asked Bo clearly angry.

"No... I'm telling you that Lauren is easy to hunt now and maybe is good for her to have some big protection." said Trick.

Bo wanted to be that protection, but she knew that Lauren needed another person with less problems and that hurt her more that she could ever admit.

"What attacks is Trick talking about?" asked Kenzi behind her.

"I tell you as we go to find Tamoe..." said Bo before looking at Trick again. "Give me the address of her brother."

"Here." said Trick giving her a paper. "Be careful."

The two women left the Dal while Dyson looked at Tamsin who grabbed Stacey and looked at her with a smile full of evil thoughts.

"I'm going to drop you in Valhalla again." said Tamsin before looking at Dyson. "See ya."

"Yeah, sure. Goodbye..." said Dyson.

And the valkyries left the Dal, leaving the wolf and the blood king looking at each other with some worried looks in their eyes.

**41 hours before...**

"Lauren turned Evony human?" asked Kenzi as she got out of the car.

"Yes and now, Evony is...well, I don't know where she is and Lauren has all fae and hunters after her to kill her..."

"That woman is unstoppable. You two are really made for each other." said Kenzi with a smile.

Bo gave her a smile before they stopped in front of the fabulous mansion of Tamoe's brother. They couldn't deny it was very japanese as his house was ambient like an old japanese movie and the garden was covered with bodyguards who wore clothes of the old ninja warriors.

"Sorry, this is restricted area."

"I'm Trick McCorrigan's granddaughter and I need to talk to your master," said Bo with her best formal voice.

"McCorrigan? Impossible..." said the bodyguard.

Bo didn't have time to explain, not with Lauren in mortal danger so she touched the bodyguard's hand and let her powers overwhelm him till he looked at her as if he was in love with her while Kenzi crossed her arms and let Bo do her magic with the poor guy.

"Take me to your master, is very important..." muttered Bo.

"Ok, follow me..." said the bodyguard.

Bo looked at Kenzi with a smile as the bodyguard lead them to where his boss was. If the outside of the house was amazing, the inside was better. The walls were painted in gold and dark brown with a classic touch that give them the impression they were in touch with the royalty.

"He's here..." said the bodyguard signaling at the door before he looked at Bo. "Will you give me your number later, princess?"

"Of course, handsome, when I finish this." said Bo with a smile.

The bodyguard left as Kenzi opened the door, finding a young japanese man enjoying the pleasures of a military man.

"Come on!" shouted Kenzi as she closed her eyes.

"Fuck!" "What are you doing here!?"

Bo didn't bother to look away as she didn't even care because she only wanted to know where his sister was to help to save Lauren and help her with the dangers in her life.

Dangers that Bo wanted to know more than anything...

"I'm Bo Dennis, granddaughter of Trick McCorrigan and I need to find your sister, Tamoe." said Bo.

"My sister is dead, so, get out." said the man.

"Not so fast, boy. We need the dragon warrior to help a friend." said Kenzi taking a step forward.

"Then you're looking for me, Misashi, the dragon warrior." said the boy as he stood in front of them in all his glory.

Kenzi looked at Bo, who, at the same time, was looking at Misashi before she looked back at her best friend with her arms crossed, they didn't believe a word he said and he realized that as he started to get dressed.

"My grandfather said the warrior was a female and besides...you're not good enough." said Bo.

"Yeah..." agreed Kenzi before walking up to him. "Don't make us lose our time, will you? Our friend is in danger and you don't want to see BoBo angry."

"She could be fun to watch when she's mad..." said Misashi with false bravery.

"Not really and now talk before I make you talk." said Bo taking a step closer to him as her eyes turned blue.

"Fuck...ok, ok. My sister lives outside the city but she's in the dragon temple and I don't think she's wants to meet anyone." said Misashi.

"She will tell us that." said Kenzi. "Bye, sir."

"And dress yourself." said Bo turning to leave. "I've seen better."

The two women left the house while the young man watched them impressed before he looked in the mirror when a shadow hid a tiny light.

"This is not good..." muttered Masashi.

**35 hours before...**

Tamsin dropped Stacey at the place where the doors of Valhalla appeared last time and then looked at the old partner as if she could kill her, in fact, is what she would do after what Stacey had done with her new found family.

But first, she wanted to know why Freyja wanted Lauren.

"So, Stacey. Why Freyja is interested in a human now?" asked Tamsin taking the other valkyrie to the doors of Valhalla.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you? You're nothing but a traitor to your people. When Freyja can get a hold on you, she will kill you for not doing your job."

"Let her try..." muttered Tamsin.

"Oh, Tamsin. She will do it as soon she kill that human."

Tamsin grabbed Stacey's hair and shoved her against the doors of Valhalla, then, the blonde put her lips on Stacey's ear to tell her something in private just in case someone else was watching or hearing.

"Why, Lauren? And better if you don't lie because I don't want to play games right now..." growled Tamsin.

"I'm going to tell you with one word: light. She is light." said Stacey.

That's when Tamsin let go of Stacey and her face turned into death while she opened the doors of Valhalla, then she grabbed Stacey again a pushed her inside her realm before making the doors disappear again with one simple move of her hand.

But what she couldn't make disappear was her pain and her fear, especially, her fear.

The valkryries weren't after Lauren it was Bo's father, the dark king who wanted to destroy the light and if Lauren was light...

"Fuck... and we thought she was a safe card..." muttered Tamsin.

They were in problems, in big problems.

**-Season 5-**

**30 hours before...**

Bo jumped out the Camaro as soon as they got to the temple with Kenzi getting out of the car for the other side looking at the place where Misashi send them. Tom had to be here, and if they found her, they could find the key to save Lauren.

Lauren...not knowing anything from her was driving Bo crazy.

"Who enters in my territory?"

The succubus and the human turned just in time to see a katana in their necks and the eyes of a strong woman who was telling them that one bad move could be their death.

"Bo Dennis, granddaughter of Trick McCorrigan...he told me that you could help me." said Bo.

"Trick?" "His granddaughter?" asked the woman. "What do you need?"

"He said that you save my...you have to help me rescue someone." said Bo looking at the woman. "Her name is Lauren and the valkyries took her."

"Lauren?" asked Tamoe looking surprised.

"Lauren Lewis..." said Kenzi feeling as if Tamoe already knew who Lauren was.

"Lau...they touched her?"

The surprise of Bo and Kenzi couldn't be better when Tamoe put down the katana looking at the two women with a new determination that seemed more emotional than they saw before.

"You know Lauren?" asked Bo.

"She saved my father years ago in the Congo..." said Tamoe. "She saved a lot of lives there actually and now, it seemed that finally I can repay her for that."

"You can do more than that." said Bo. "My grandfather told me that because Lauren is human and for the attacks she has been receiving is was better if you... well... if you became her master."

"Trick want me to show Lauren my arts?" "Why?" asked Tamoe.

"The truth is that we don't know." admitted Kenzi.

Tamoe was confused, no one ever asked her to be the savior or the master of a human, but she always had Lauren in a good place for saving her father and she wanted to help her even if she knew that Lauren wasn't the type of person willing to fight.

"We need your help, Tamoe." said Bo with her eyes brilliant because of the emotion. "I can't lose her."

Tamoe looked at Bo and then at Kenzi seeing the true in the two women. The two of them were determined, but they seemed sad too, worried of not being able to save the woman they were asking her to save.

Besides, there was a strange vibe coming to her form Trick's granddaughter, some type of love that the succubus had yet to learn.

"Ok..." muttered Tamoe. "Do you know where they have her?"

"In Valhalla..." muttered Kenzi.

"Wow... the Doctor Lewis is a box full of surprises." muttered them.

"That's for sure."

Tamoe smiled, looking again at Bo seeing the woman begin barely able to contain herself for running to save Lauren and then, Tamoe knew that her suspicions were true about Bo and Lauren.

But now they needed to save the doctor and fast.

**24 hours before...**

Dyson looked at Tamsin as if she was crazy, in fact, is what he thought and in levels he couldn't understand because what she was trying to say it couldn't be true.

Lauren couldn't be the light, not "that" light.

"Is impossible, Tamsin." muttered Dyson.

"Is not, in fact it has more sense than any other thing." said the valkyrie. "Think about it. Lauren had been slave of the light fae and then the dark and we don't know why the first Ash put her as his property for all her life and...come on, no one could heal the Congo sickness but her."

"But Lauren never showed any especial power...only her brain." said Dyson.

"Maybe she didn't needed other powers, Dyson. She never assisted in missions, she never got into problems without help." said Tamsin passing a hand through her hair. "Or maybe her powers are still asleep."

Dyson sat on the chair letting out a breath. If Lauren was the light they needed to protect her at all cost and, in the same time, if Lauren was light, now he understood why Bo reacted to Lauren in a especial way.

"Then, what's the plan."

"Plan?" "What makes you think that I have a plan?" asked Tamsin.

"Because you're a valkyrie and you know more than this than anyone." said Dyson.

Tamsin looked at him, the true is that she didn't knew what to do but they couldn't let Bo's father get Lauren in any way and less since that word sounded over and over in her head.

"The words..." muttered Tamsin.

"Words?"

Tamsin put a hand in her face trying to understand the meaning of the words say to her in her mind, the real true that was given to her without her knowing it.

_The light has some dark colors..._

_The light die every day a little more..._

_The light is fading..._

_The love is disappearing..._

"The words in my mind, Dyson." muttered Tamsin. "Lauren is going to die..."

And if the words were true, they could do nothing about it.

**-Season 5-**

**10 hours before...**

Getting to the doors of Valhalla wasn't a easy job, in fact, if it wasn't for Tamoe and her power as the dragon warrior they wouldn't have found them but here they were, in front of the doors that opened with of shout of the dragon warrior.

"How do you do that?" asked Kenzi.

"I'm destined to serve Odin and...well, I have privileges." said Tamoe.

Kenzi looked at Bo what was a little lost behind the two women and was looking around her as if it was strange for her to be here, in front of the doors of Valhalla and in the middle of...a strange alley.

"Bo...you're ok?"

"Kenzi, this alley..." muttered Bo. "...Lauren works just at the other side of this place, in Evony's clinic."

That was strange and Kenzi couldn't get off the feeling of worry inside her while Tamoe opened the doors and looked back at her, waiting for them to bring them back to the place they didn't wanted to go.

"You're ready? Because this is not going to be easy."

Kenzi looked at Bo and then at Tamoe before taking a step forward and showing her famous smile that Bo missed more that she was able to admit.

"Let's go..." said Kenzi.

"Bo?" asked Tamoe.

"For Lauren, always" muttered Bo.

And just like that, the three of them walked to Valhalla without imagining what they could find in their quest to save Lauren.

**1 hour before...**

Trick was officially worried. They not just found some bad new but now he found out that Lauren was the light and, because of that, she was the key for all this thing that the dark king was planning against them.

That not only made her important but the first enemy for the dark king to kill and Trick exactly what would happen if Lauren died.

"Love...what can I do?" muttered Trick looking at the sky by the window.

His wife would know what to do, she always did during Aife's young rebel age and all his bad moments where she remained calm and ready to help.

Trick breathed and turned to leave the back of the Dal when, suddenly, a book fell to the ground and the blood king went to see that it was open in one page that made Trick remind about the prophecy that killed Kenzi not long ago.

_...the healer always by her side._

Lauren was the key of the puzzle to win against the dark king, that was clear to Trick but the question was, if it could be Lauren's destruction too.

**-Season 5-**

Lauren only knew that, whatever happened, she was going to die, she didn't have any doubt in that while she saw the valkyries walking around her as they looked at her with laughs.

What the hell were they preparing her for?

"We're going to give you as a sacrifice for the dark king."

Oh, great...thought Lauren while Freyja came closer to her to touch her face in a way that Lauren didn't like.

"It's a shame...I had the perfect place for you in my army." said Freyja.

"Then, why are you sacrificing me?"

"Because is what I have to do." said Freyja. "The darkness can't lose against the light."

Freyja touched Lauren's chin before walking away leaving the doctor more confused than before at the same time that her mind played around the same thing over and over.

_Why she was telling me I'm the light? Could it be because I worked for the light fae? _Asked Lauren to herself.

"Ladies, we're ready..."

"Then, let's start with this..." muttered Freyja.

Lauren looked at the valkryries surrounding her making her more fear that she was already feeling, but not because what they were but because she was human and she didn't have any chance against them.

"Oh, dark king..." started to sing Freya.

And then Lauren breathed counting the seconds to her final moment.

Bo stopped when she saw Lauren chained with all the valkyries around her like she was her next meal. The succubus could feel her power awake inside her without her begin able to stop it and her eyes turned blue before Tamoe could stop her and Kenzi took her hand to calm her down.

"Follow me...and trust me." said the warrior.

Bo did just that, not because she wanted to do it, but because she could do anything else and she was willing to do anything to save Lauren.

Tamoe breathed and then, taking her weapon, she walked forward, taking the attention from all the valkyries, but Freyja, who was still calling for the dark king.

"Goodbye, human."

"Stop!"

Her voice made Freyja stop looking at the dragon warrior in front of her with a determined look in her eyes.

But there was something else that got her attention and made her look turn from Bo to Lauren.

"You gave her your shield?" asked Freyja.

"What?" asked Lauren confused.

"The necklace...is an amulet, a shield." muttered Freyja.

Lauren looked at Freyja and then at Bo what was having a really hard intern battle with herself to be calm and then, the doctor saw the necklace shinning a little as a protection to the succubus making her smile as she realized the truth nature of her present.

She was protecting Bo, she didn't know how but she was doing it.

"Let her go, Freyja. She's my student." said Tamoe.

"She's not." said Freyja. "She's only a human."

"Eh!" shouted Kenzi.

"She's my human. My student." growled Tamoe." If I were you I would not like to start a fight with the drangon's chosen, valkyrie."

Freyja growled as she realized that it wasn't a good plan to fight against the dragon's chosen. Not even the gods would be idiots enough to want to fight her but if she couldn't lose the human, if she did that, then the dark king would be angry with her.

"The dark king wants her." admitted Freyja. "He will have her sooner or later."

"We'll see about that." said Tamoe. "Now, give me the human, Freyja. I don't have time for your games."

Freyja looked at Lauren before she moved her hands, letting the human fall to the ground as Tamoe make a signal to Bo and Kenzi to get Lauren out of danger.

"Lauren!"

Bo took the doctor in her arms before Lauren hit the ground and the succubus knelt beside her, kissing her cheek and breathing in relief to have Lauren close to her body again. Beside them, Kenzi knelt too, and kissed Lauren's head, feeling a smile on her lips because they finally had the doctor back.

"You wouldn't be able to save her forever..." muttered Freyja.

"I will save her every time she needs me to save her." promised Bo.

"Let's go." said Tamoe. "We have nothing else to do here."

Freyja looked at them as they left while Stacey got inside the room confused and worried for the consequences of letting Lauren go could bring to them.

"You let her go, mistress?" asked the valkyrie.

"There will be more chances, don't worry..." muttered Freyja.

They only needed to wait for the right time...

**-Season 5-**

They got back in Tamoe's temple faster than they thought and the first thing Bo did was help Lauren sit down on a bed without letting go of her for a second.

"You're ok?" asked the succubus.

"Yes, I'm only tired..." said Lauren.

"If you need..."

Lauren got out of Bo's grasp and looked at Kenzi who stood in front of them with a look that for Lauren meant more that anything she could say at this moment.

But Kenzi seemed afraid to get closer to her, so Lauren needed to make the first move.

"Kenzi, I'm glad you're back." muttered Lauren. "I've missed you..."

And with only those words, Kenzi walked to her and hugged her tightly surprising Lauren and making Bo smile as she got rid of the tears that ran down her cheek when she saw, finally, the most important person in her life coming together just like always wanted.

"I'm sorry for breaking the moment, but...Lauren, we have to talk." said Tamoe behind them.

The doctor looked at the warrior and suddenly, she felt Bo's hand taking hers and Kenzi sitting beside her looking at the warrior with curiosity.

"Go on, Tamoe." said Lauren.

"You need protection, human." muttered Tamoe. " That's why, for a better future for you and your family, I want to teach you all I know and give you the knowledge to defend yourself and what you love till your end."

Lauren looked first at Kenzi and then at Bo getting lost in the succubus brown eyes while she realized that this was all she wanted, to be able to protect her friends and the woman she loved more than anything.

Be part of the team, for real.

"I...I accept, warrior and thank you." said Lauren smiling at Tamoe.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous." said Bo a little worried.

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled, knowing that, either way, she didn't have anything to lose and if she died in battle at last, she wanted to die protecting the people who matter most to her.

"I'm sure, Bo."

Bo smiled at her making Lauren realize that maybe Bo understood why she was doing this and was happy with her choice making Lauren's determination grow as she promised herself to do all she could to help the other in the battlefield from now on.

She wasn't going to be a shadow. She wasn't going to be scared anymore, it was time to fight and she was going to do it with everything she had.

**-Season 5-**

Since the first day of the world in the universe, long before human walked the earth, they took care of it with the most extraordinaries creatures of the universe, the fae. They were at peace for years till one fae with god powers betrayed them and the gods were forced to turn him into a monster without feelings and without heart that only find pleasure doing the worst in the world. Seeing his evil ways, the gods threw him in hell and condemned him to take care of it for the rest of his days.

The creator of the humans, the old king of kings that now was nothing but a shadow, the betrayer of the gods...the god of hell, Hades.

But now they had a bigger problem. An energy close to Hades was on earth and was about to appear if they didn't stop it. In their favor was the fact that this person didn't know the power she held inside and against them was the fact that if she knew the real nature of her powers it could be the end of their plans.

They were gods. They couldn't let that energy get their powers and their lives.

"How are we going to get close to her?" asked his wife beside him.

The god of gods smiled, that was easy, but they would need some magic and some bodies to walk the earth.

"You want some fun?" smiled Zeus.

His partners smiled while Zeus looked back at Earth. It was time to get down to that place and reclaim it as his property in front of the fae and the humans.

"Let's go..." said Iris.

And Zeus laughed at the same time that one of the buildings in the city turned dark and the cries of pain were heard through the elevator where the only thing the people outside could hear.

That was the end of them and the start of the gods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: When God Opens A Window...**

_Two hours later..._

Dyson was worried each passing day with the news he got every moment. First the attacks on Lauren and this sad aura around her, then, the feeling that something important was going to happen to him or with him and last, the phone call of his boss asking him to go into a crime scene.

"This is...gah..."

At least he had Kenzi back to make his days better. Dyson smiled while he walked with the young human and Tamsin to the building where the crime happened, in the elevator, where they could see the bodies begin collected by the forensics.

"This was planned." said Tamsin.

"Who can kill eleven people in a elevator?" "It had to be more than one assassin or there is some fae with killing skills?" muttered Kenzi only for Dyson and Tamsin to hear.

"Not, all faes had their skills for killing, but not like this." said Dyson taking the coffe of her hands. "What are you doing here? You're not fan of blood-killings in real life."

Kinsey looked away as Tamsin passed a hand through the human's shoulders, making the wolf look at them as if he was seeing them for the first time.

"Bo is with Lauren on our favorite doctor's first day of training so I decided to spend some time with you, guys." said Kenzi. "You want me to go?"

"Of course no." said Dyson. "Let's see if someone knows anything about this mess."

Kenzi walked ahead of them as Dyson and Tamsin asked the people when, suddenly, she stumbled into a young man who caught her before Kenzi hit the ground and looked at the human as if she was a ghost.

"Sorry..."

"No, is my fault." said the boy. "Bye."

The boy let her go and walked away while Kenzi took a second look at him confused. There was something in him that was familiar to her, but she didn't know why and that only made her want to go after him, but Dyson's voice made her forget about the boy and walk to the wolf and the valkyrie who waited for her at the doors of the building.

"Everything good?" asked Tamisn.

"Yes..." said Kenzi.

She was going to investigate this boy later, after they identified all the bodies of this massacre and they finished processing this place.

* * *

"It was her..."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, mom. She was Kenzi Malikov."

He heard the tired laugh of his mother and breathed, thinking that maybe it was a bad idea coming here. Maybe it was better if he just walked away and let this go by till his mother gave her last breath.

But he couldn't do that because his mother made him promise that he was going to come here to meet his father and because the people who wanted to kill his family were after him now and he needed help.

"Mom..."

"Did you see your father?"

"No...I don't know. There were a lot of people and I just freaked out when I saw Kenzi." said the boy.

"It's fine. Find Lauren Lewis and tell her who are you. She can prove you're Dyson's son, Mark." said his mother.

"Why Lauren?" "Why not Bo or Dyson?" "Maybe even Trick?" asked Mark.

"Because Lauren is the more calmed and reasonable person of the group. She thinks before she attacks and we need to prove of who you are, Mark." said his mother. "You have to go to see her."

"I don't know where she is..."

"Then find Kenzi again. She will get you to Lauren."

"Fine, mom. I love you."

His mother say goodbye to him before he hid his phone and then, Mark looked at the horizon, making the decision of finding Lauren without Kenzi, he could do it, after all, he was a bear.

"Let's do this."

It wasn't an easy journey, but he hoped that his mother was right and Lauren could help him to make his father realize who he was.

Because if not it could be the end of him and what was left of his family.

**-Season 5-**

"Block!" "Attack!"

Lauren barely could protect herself from the attack and punched Tamoe before she was thrown to the ground by her master who stopped the training and looked at her with a smile at the same time that Bo knelt beside Lauren.

"Its fine, Lauren. You're good for someone who doesn't fight." said Tamoe.

"Well...let's just say that fight is not my best." muttered Lauren.

"But you fought before?" asked Tamoe letting her sword on the table.

"Yes, of course. In Afganistan."

Bo looked at her before Tamoe decided to let them alone. The dragon warrior could see their need to talk and, frankly, she thought that was just what Lauren needed to let herself go.

Meanwhile, Bo was confused looking at Lauren as if she didn't really knew her and, if she was true to herself, she didn't knew where they stood or what will happen with them apart from the fact that her heart beat faster every time she looked into Lauren's eyes.

"Bo..."

"How you didn't tell me anything about that?" muttered Bo with her hand reaching the doctor's chin.

"There's nothing to tell." muttered Lauren with tears in her eyes. "I went there as a doctor in a team two years after I graduated from Yale. A complete hell would be the perfect words to describe what I saw there. Death, pain, destruction..."

"Oh, Lauren..." said Bo hugging Lauren close to her chest.

"Most of my team died in an ambush in a town and I had to fight to get myself out of there alive, Bo." said Lauren. "I killed people there to survive, that's why I know you're not a monster because I am a monster myself..."

Bo felt a lump in her throat while she hugged Lauren and kissed her hair. Now the doctor was telling her part of her past and Bo was more than thankful, but at the same time she felt the need to stop her and erase from her lips her last words about herself.

Because Lauren could never be a monster in her eyes...

"You are brave, Lauren. You are...god, I can't even find the words to tell you how strong you are after, all you went through with the fae and before them." said Bo feeling a tear run down her cheek. "But please, don't think you're a monster, please..."

"Bo, years after Afganistan and begin Karen Beattie, I killed eleven people for trusting the wrong person. How that doesn't make me a monster?" asked Lauren.

The doctor separated from Bo but the succubus forced Lauren to look at her as she put her hands on Lauren's face to make her heard what Bo wanted to say.

"You're not a monster, Lauren. Neither was Karen Beattie, you made a mistake like I did and other before and after us." said Bo. "You are especial. Do you hear me? And I'm not going to let anything or anyone tell you any different."

"Bo..."

"No, Lauren. Don't ever tell anything bad about yourself, ever." said Bo.

Lauren let Bo get away with that thought as Bo felt like it wasn't enough seeing Lauren's sad eyes. Maybe she made the doctor stop talking bad about herself, but there was something else in her eyes that Bo couldn't tell what it was.

Something that scared the shit out of the succubus.

"Lauren?" asked Tamoe showing again the door. "It's time for you to go back to the clinic."

"Thanks, Tamoe." said Lauren stepping away from Bo to the succubus frustration.

And just like that, Laurnen left the room while Bo touched her necklace in her chest. The present that always gave her warm and that made her think of what the doctor would think right now about them.

Or worse, Bo wondered in what Lauren could or couldn't be feeling in her heart.

* * *

Mark arrived at the clinic where Lauren Lewis worked after lunch hour. Lucky for him a lot of faes knew Lauren and they told him where to find her so he came here in search for help but was stopped by the receptionist before he could get to Lauren's office.

"The doctor is busy right now..." said the woman.

"I'm sorry, I just...I need to see her. I'm a friend." said Mark.

"Name?"

"Mark...Mark Thornwood..." muttered Mark.

"Wait a moment, please."

One call and minutes later, Lauren appeared through the door, making Mark smile because it was like his mother showed him in the photos before he came here to look for his father. Tall, blonde, sexy as hell and with eyes that showed a sadness and a desire that made him connect with her automatically.

"Mark Thornwood?" "Like Dyson Thornwood?" asked Lauren confused about the same surnames.

"Yeah...my mom told me to come here and I need to talk to you, doctor." said Mark. "It's important for me to talk to you."

Lauren looked at him before she told Lisa that she wasn't receiving any more calls this morning and then, she took Mark's arm to lead him to her office, closing the door after her as she looked at him again in surprise while Mark breathed and sat in one of Lauren's chairs.

"I'm Dyson's son..." muttered Mark. "You can do me test if you want."

"Call me Lauren and yes, I will do those test but first I want to know why are you here." said Lauren.

"I need your help. My mother told me you're the more calm and that you could help me prove who I am to help me to face the people who are hunting me."

That seemed to catch Lauren's attention as she started to take some of Mark's blood as she heard him. It was fascinating to have Dyson's son here and that he wanted her help before any other.

"Who is hunting you?" asked Lauren.

"Human hunters..." muttered Mark. "They think they can do anything because they see us as an assassins."

"Well... something you need to know, Mark, is that the goods sometimes are the bad ones." said Lauren.

"Those people killed my sister and my mother is dying, doctor. How can't they be the worse?" growled Mark.

Lauren got the sample of Mark's blood and matched it with Dyson's showing that the boy was telling the truth about being his son, then she looked at him as if she wanted to hug him or laugh imagining Dyson's face.

"You're right. I suppose not all of us, humans, are valuable." muttered Laure. "You say that your mother was...attacked?"

"You're human?" asked Mark. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."

"Don't worry, it happens a lot." said Lauren. "Tell me about the attack."

"Fine. We..."

But before he could start his story an explosion threw them to the ground while the alarms of the clinic went off and everyone started to leave, leaving Lauren and Mark alone.

"It's them!" shouted Mark.

"Go! Go!"

Lauren guided Mark through the clinic while the shots with arrows surrounded them and nearly got their objectives, making them stop and fall to the ground all the time till they went outside where Lauren's motorbyke was waiting for them in the parking.

"You have a motorbike?" asked Mark.

"Yes. I'm a box full of surprises." said Lauren jumping in her precious baby. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the clubhouse."

Then Mark understood that where they were going wasn't only the place where he could see Kenzi again, but it was the place where the woman that his mother told him to show some respect and fear lived.

The succubus, Bo Dennis.

**-Season 5-**

"So...eleven deaths..." muttered Bo looking at the photos.

Kenzi and Tamsin looked at her while they took a look at the victim's faces. They send the bodies to Lauren's clinic and now they only had to wait for the autopsy to know what killed them and have something to stop the assassin or assassins.

"The people we asked said that the lights went out for a couple of minutes and then...well, they found the bodies." said Tamsin.

"It seems something fae." said Bo.

"It seems and it is, Bo. Is impossible for a human to kill eleven people with the lights out, in an elevator and that he, she or they, disappear after the killing." said Kenzi.

Bo agreed with her best friend, but she didn't want to say anything till having the report from the clinic. Suddenly and nearly from the air, the doors of her house opened and Lauren got inside with Mark throwing his body to the ground while an arrow flew to one of the pillars of the club house.

"Help!" shouted Lauren.

Bo got in succubus mode using her powers to absorb the chi of her opponents while Tamsin spread her wings and flew to the other enemy knocking him unconscious in one punch.

Meanwhile, Kenzi walked to Lauren helping her to stand and saw that the doctor was hurt in one leg by a cut from the arrow.

"Lauren?" "Are you ok?" asked the boy beside Lauren.

Then Kenzi looked at him and pushed Lauren out his arms and into hers while she looked at him and then at Tamsin and Bo.

"This is the boy I told you, Tam. The one at the crime scene."

"Interesting...let's see what you know about what happened." said the valkyrie.

"I don't know..." started Mark.

"Tamsin, let him go. He's innocent." said Lauren behind them.

Mark looked at Lauren, who was trying to get up and he felt something protector about her that made him take again the doctor in his arms.

"You're ok?" asked the boy a little worried.

"Yes...this thing of begin human here, in this world, could be a problem." muttered Lauren with a smile.

"Get away from her..."

Bo's voice was one of authority, maybe more that any of them liked, but Bo wasn't even going to discuss it, her succubus was clearly jealous of Mark even if she knew she didn't need a reason why.

But she couldn't stop herself and she didn't know why because she really believed that she and Lauren could get back together again.

She was sure that they only needed time...

"You have to be, Bo." said Mark. "Mom told me you were scary and...she was right."

"Bo, calm down." said Lauren.

"Tell him to get away from you." growled Bo.

Lauren took Mark's hand to help her to get up tired of all this crap with Bo. Why she had to be considerate with her jealousy? How many times this scene was played other side and Bo ignored her or made her less? How many times they will play this game till she died of old age?

Lauren didn't want a life like this and she wasn't going to have a life like this...

"No, Bo. He's not going to walk away from me." said Lauren crossing her arms. "And stop acting like a three year old child."

"You don't know him or what he can do and you hear Kenzi, he could be..." started Bo trying to reach Lauren with her touch.

"You don't know him, Bo." said Lauren stepping away from Bo. "You always think that you know everything and that you have to take care of this little poor doctor that can't do anything without you, right?"

"I'm trying to protect you!" shouted Bo.

"I don't want you to protect me!" "I want you to love me!" shouted Lauren out of her mind. "I want you to understand that I will not be here forever and I want you to want me now!"

For a second all the house fell silent with the exception of the accelerated breathing in Lauren that seemed to realize what she just said when the tears started to run down her face.

"I'm sorry..." muttered Lauren.

And then she left, leaving behind Tamsin and Kenzi who were looking at everything but Bo and Mark who went after Lauren but stopped himself at Bo's door giving the succubus a cold look.

"I'm Mark Thornwood, son of Dyson Thornwood." muttered Mark.

He left with Lauren leaving Bo, who didn't knew or couldn't react in time to stop the blonde doctor that left her heart shaking with love and fear.

**-Season 5-**

Dyson appeared in Lauren's clinic only to realize how bad were the things in there. The reception was destroyed, nothing that couldn't be repaired but enough to worry Dyson that was thinking in Lauren, her actual situation and her stubbornness in no having a bodyguard.

"Lisa, is Lauren here?" asked Dyson.

"No...the guys who attacked us went after her and the boy she was attending." said Lisa a little worried.

"A boy?" asked Dyson.

"Yeah. A young boy, handsome, but a little lost." said Lisa. "You think they'll be ok?"

"Of course, don't worry..."

Dyson smiled at Lisa at the same moment that he saw Lauren appearing through the doors of the clinic with the boy Lisa was talking about.

A boy that made Dyson's heart stop when he realized who he was...

"Oh god..."

From where they were, Lauren breathed, trying to get a hold in everything that was happening and she forced herself to forget about the pain in her leg and her broken heart while she looked at Dyson and saw his face turn pale at the same time that Mark looked at her surprised.

"It's my father..." muttered Mark.

"Calm down, boy." said Lauren.

She took his hand as if she was trying to protect him of the problems that this meeting could bring and walked to Dyson who seemed frozen in place.

"Dyson..." called Lauren.

"My...how...?" muttered Dyson.

"Let's go inside." said Lauren, who then looked at Lisa. "Lisa..."

"Got it, Doctor Lewis but...what about the bodies of the elevato,r killing massacre?" asked the woman.

"They can wait." said Lauren determined to end this father-son meeting. "This is family."

Lisa looked at her as she got her things to go to the morgue to start indentify the bodies while Lauren dissapeared in her office where Dyson and Mark were waiting for the most important talk of their lives.

* * *

The tiny blue light was the first thing Zeus saw when he opened his eyes. It was a familiar color and made him smile at the same time he put a hand in the box he was trapped to get out and look where was landed. Beside him and under him, two more boxes got open reveling his two partners.

His wife, Hera and the messenger of the gods, Iris.

"You're a woman?" asked Hera.

"You're a man, darling." said Zeus.

Iris smiled, walking closer to the table only to see the photographs of the persons they killed in the elevator before she gave the photos to her partners who destroyed the images and let them fell to the ground.

"Naive humans." muttered Zeus.

"How are we going to name ourselves?" asked Iris. "If we are going to do this we need to learn to live like humans."

"Heratio, Zee and Iris." said Hera with a little smile. "In this way we can move in Earth like we were normal people."

Zee smiled agreeing with the idea of her husband/wife when, suddenly, the doors of the morgue opened and Lisa walked in to get a close look to the bodies. They took their time looking at her, smiling like monsters trying to catch their next meal, till Lisa looked up and saw them standing in the middle of the room.

"This is a restricted area. You can't be..."

Before she could finish the sentence, the three gods flew in front of her making Lisa tremble with fear while she opened her mouth to cry. But the cry, never made out of her lips when, suddenly, Zee punched her making her neck break before she fell to the ground, dead.

"We have to go." muttered Hera.

Iris walked to the exit with Hera close behind while Zee looked at one photo that Lisa was hiding with her body and that, suddenly, catch the gods attention, making her look closer to the image as she tried to know who were that two persons.

She touched the photograph and, in that moment, she had a vision that made her realize the last problem she needed now.

**Darkness...**

_"Shhh...don't cry, my love...shhhh..." muttered the man. "Soon you'll see the world as yours, Ysabeau..."_

**Light...**

_"Go free, Lauren...go and save the life..." muttered the woman. "Save the love, the world and the future...like only the light can do it..."_

"It can't be..." muttered Zee.

There, in that photograph and in front of her were the only thing that could scare Zeus more than anything. One of them could destroy them all and the other...the other was the key for it happening.

Darkness and light, the two contrast united that they needed to destroy to be able to get to him and destroy him, forever and then, they would conquer the world again.

**-Season 5-**

Lauren looked between Mark and Dyson without not knowing what to do or say because this was the last she ever imagined. She helping Dyson was already complicated, but doing the same with his son was something she never thought it could happen.

"How...How is everything?" ask Dyson looking at the ground.

"Bad. Mom is dying and I...I came her because she made me come here for you." said Mark a little angry. "She doesn't want me alone with this guys after me."

"What guys?"

"Hunters...human hunters." muttered Mark.

Dyson gave Lauren a look that only could be interpreted as hate and nearly at the same moment Lauren could understand why Dyson was this bad with humans, she thought that if humans hunted him or his clan he couldn't be all family and protector with them.

But that didn't absolve him about the bad treatment to her this past years.

"I'm sorry about your mother..." said Dyson.

"Yeah, well...is life, she says." said Mark with tears in his eyes.

Lauren felt the urge to go and hug Mark but she breathed, looking at Dyson, who looked other way without doing anything before she walked beside him and punched him in the arm looking at the kid.

"Go with him..." said Lauren.

"I don't know how to be...father." said Dyson.

"Come on, Dyson, don't be an idiot. Wolves protect their puppies, I saw it in Discovery Channel."

Dyson looked at her seeing the smile on Lauren's lips that gave him the strength to walk to Mark and put a hand in his arm making the boy look at him.

"I can't protect your mother, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you and be the father you deserve, Mark." said Dyson.

Mark hugged him as the tears ran down his face while Lauren looked at them touched by the moment. It was strange to see Dyson like this and it was good to know he had a good heart inside all his coldness.

It seemed like if he was a little more human right now.

Suddenly, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she picked it seeing Evony's name on the screen. Lauren breathed while she looked to father and son and decided to leave them alone to face the ex-Morrigan.

She found her in the hall of the morgue, just as Evony said she was.

"What's wrong?" asked Lauren.

"Two things, one of them being the only one that matters to me, my serum." said Evony.

"I have it under test and..."

"Lauren doesn't play with me. I know you're not doing anything." said Evony clearly angry.

"No, you don't know and yes, I doing tests to the serum. You can ask Lisa." said Lauren with a smile.

"Yes. I'm right, but either way I have something for you to make you more...motivate." said Evony.

Lauren looked at the human before she step away and the doctor could see a big electronic box connected to an electric cable, then, Lauren looked at Evony who had her arms crossed and was smiling at her meaning that this box was really bad for her.

"What's this?" asked Lauren.

"A motivation. Inside lives the most dangerous fae of all times." said Evony passing a hand through her hair. "Make sure my serum is ready because I'm the only one who can control it and meanwhile, because I'm human, you have to take care of it. The only thing you have to do is make sure he's always connected to electricity or he will get out and eat the first thing he'll see..."

Lauren felt that her blood ran cold looking at Evony as if she couldn't believe what this woman just put in her own clinic where every day people came looking for someone to heal them. She was going to put them all in danger only for the serum.

A serum Lauren wasn't thinking of giving her.

_Remember your training, maybe Tamoe can help with this..._

Maybe or maybe they were destined to die.

"Ah...and Lisa. I fear that she's dead in my morgue." said Evony.

Evony left without another word before Lauren ran to the morgue and confirmed what the woman told her about Lisa. Her assistant was brutally killed and Lauren fell to the ground feeling horrified scream leave her lips at the same time that the lights of the morgue went out.

"Get her!"

And then, all turned black for Lauren.

**-Season 5-**

Bo got to the clinic with Kenzi and Tamsin in time to hear Lauren's scream that put her on alert at the same time that she saw Dyson and Mark getting out of Lauren's office worried about the scream as she was.

"Dyson, where's Lauren?" asked Bo.

"I don't know."

"The scream came from here." said Mark looking at the hall.

Bo didn't waste time running through the hall with her friends behind her. She got to the morgue and stood there frozen when she saw Lauren's assistant body on the floor, death and two men grabbing Lauren by the hair.

A line of blood ran down Lauren's mouth and Bo started to lose control, but before she could do anything, Dyson and Mark jumped at the same time, one as a wolf and the other as a big black bear.

"Mother of..." muttered Kenzi.

"Bo!" "Take Lauren!" shouted Tamsin.

The succubus seemed to take back some control and she ran, taking Lauren away from the fight with Kenzi and Tamsin behind them without looking at Dyson and Mark who were busy with the hunters.

"Let me go, Bo!" shouted Lauren as soon as Bo got here out of the office.

"No...you're not ready, Lauren..." said the succubus hugging her by the waist.

Then they heard the noise from the office stop and Dyson and Mark getting out of the room covered in blood and with furious eyes that were brilliant thanks to their animal's powers.

"You are ok?" asked Mark.

"Yes...thanks..."

"You're welcome." said Dyson with a little smile.

Lauren didn't return the smile and walked away from the fae and Kenzi to the room where she knelt in front Lisa's body, closing her eyes while she started to cry for her fallen assistant.

"I'm so sorry, Lis..." muttered Lauren.

And while she cried over the body of her assistant, Lauren didn't see her friends looking at her at the door. Kenzi and Bo had the same expression of sadness in their eyes, Dyson and Mark looked worried about the future and Tamsin stood there having a vision that scared her more than anything not because of what it was but for what it could mean for them.

It was the same image but with Lauren being the one death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's Your Lucky Fae**

There, in red color made by herself since she learned about the most important date of the year and that, again, came in the worst possible moment.

Bo's birthday.

Kenzi was starting to think that Bo had just bad luck with her birthdays. The first time they celebrated it together, Dyson was with Ciara, she was with Nate and Lauren was with Nadia and this year...well, Dyson was alone, but Lauren seemed to give up on Bo and that meant that Bo would be miserable another year.

"Kenzi!"

Tamsin's shout made the human jump before she smelt something burning and ran to the kitchen only to see Tamsin stopping the fire and moving her hands to stop the smoke surrounding her.

"What are you doing!?" asked Kenzi looking at the valkyrie.

"I was trying to do something for Bo." said Tamsin.

Kenzi looked at the burned cake and breathed. Well, at least Tamsin tried to do something even if it was for nothing.

"Leave this and let's go shopping, ok?"

"Ok..." muttered Tamsin. "Talking of Bo...where is she?"

"With Trick, something about getting a job for Dyson's son there. She wanted to talk about the recent deaths of humans."

"She is worried..." said Tamsin crossing her arms.

"She is scared, Tamsin." said Kenzi. "With all this human death and Lauren being away from her...she's nervous."

Tamsin looked away at the mention of the doctor and Kenzi crossed her arms, realizing that Tamsin always seemed to be away from Lauren lately and wanted to talk nothing about her.

"You think Lauren give up on her?" asked Tamsin suddenly.

"I don't know..." said Kenzi. "I hope not."

"I think is the best she could do." continued Tamsin. "I mean...they can't be together...Bo is fae and Lauren is human and..."

"That doesn't matter to Bo." said Kenzi.

"But what's going to happen when Lauren dies?" "What's left, then, Kenz?" asked Tamsin.

"Memories...and the knowing that she was the best for Lauren." muttered Kenzi.

Tamsin then remembered Kenzi's loss and felt stupid for bringing it up so she walked to the human and hugged her letting Kenzi relax against her for a little.

"You're right." said Tamsin. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok." said Kenzi passing a hand through her hair before looking at the valkyrie with a smile. "What about you and me go to buy Bo a big present?"

"Perfect."

And they got out the house, decided and ready to forget all their sadness for a day by making this day the best for Bo.

* * *

"Now!"

Lauren blocked an attack and used her staff to kick a enemy making him disappear while she moved the staff again, in the air, as Tamoe looked at her proudly of her student.

Lauren was ready to learn everything about her arts and Tamoe was more than happy to teach her all she knew, that's why she chose her uniform, because she could see the potential in her.

Lauren's kimono was a traditional uniform to fight. Al red with touches of gold made her scary and respected among the japanese warriors and with her face, free from her hair that was in a ponytail. Lauren seemed just the perfect warrior with her decided eyes and her eager need to learn and practice everything.

When Lauren turned over herself and kicked two more enemies Tamoe saw clear the shadow of a warrior that was ready to take a new step in her learning.

"Take a break, Lauren."

Lauren stopped and her enemies disappeared around her while she sat on the ground. It seemed a lie but she felt ready and strong, it was like nothing could scare her, like nothing could hurt her anymore.

"Sensei..." said Lauren giving her the formal salute.

"Come on, Lauren. You can relax with me." said Tamoe.

Lauren breathed and looked at Tamoe before her sensei sat beside her and waited patiently for her to talk.

"It's that...everything in my life is upside down, starting with all the people who wants to kill me and ending with this love that is chocking me every day." muttered Lauren.

"You're talking about Bo." muttered Tamoe.

"Yeah...it's funny, you know? I'm human. I shouldn't have fallen in love, but I did, like a fool." laughed Lauren with sadness. "But she...she can't, we tried before and she can't and I can't live like this anymore..."

"Lauren..."

"We're condemned to understand each other but can't be together and I'm trying really hard to accept it every day." said Lauren. "And with all the deaths around me...I don't know. I feel like if I'm going to be the next."

"No..." said Tamoe. "Don't say that."

But it was what Lauren felt. How much time she could avoid the people who wanted to kill her? How much time this training could keep her alive? She didn't know, but she didn't want to prolong more than necessary and she didn't want everybody with the burden to protect her at every moment.

No, she wanted to fight for herself, like she did years ago.

"I only want to spend the rest of my life the best I can." said Lauren. "I want to fight and I want to do all the things I want."

"And Bo?"

"Bo is an impossible. She can't and doesn't want to compromise and I understand that, I really do." said Lauren. "It's only that there's day that hurt more than others."

Tamoe took Lauren's hand and breathed. The strength of that woman was incredible and even all laws were against her, she was ready to stand beside the woman she loved with all the consequences.

"I can't heal a broken heart, Lauren and god know that I would love to with you, but there's only one thing I can do." said Tamoe getting up the ground to take a golden staff that was closed in a crystal box protected by dragons. "Take this..."

"What's this?" asked Lauren.

"It's...my initiation present as a dragon warrior, Lauren." said Tamoe. "The great dragon read your spirit and he considers you the best to use this weapon. The staff of Shiryu, one of the grearest dragon warriors of all times."

Lauren took it in her hands with a smile looking at it amazed before she looked at Tamoe who seemed proud of her because she knew how important was for the dragon warriors that Lauren had this weapon.

"Thanks...I don't know what to say." said Lauren.

"You don't have to say anything, Lauren, take it." said Tamoe. "From now on, you are officially my student at the eyes of the dragon god and everybody, human or fae. Now, you're one of us."

And for some reason, Lauren felt more happy for getting this present and promised herself and the dragon god to take care of her weapon and learn everything about his arts with respect and dedication, forever.

**-Season 5-**

"So...Dyson's son." muttered Trick.

Bo looked nervously between Trick and Mark waiting for her grandfather to make a decision about the kid. She wanted to do something for him because it was a part of Dyson, but she didn't forget what happened at her house with Lauren and him and the fact that Lauren choose him over her.

In fact, Bo couldn't remember the last time Lauren wanted to spend time with her or around her.

"So...are you going to let him work here?"

"Do you know something about this job?" asked Trick.

"Yes...my mother owned a bar before she got attacked." said Mark. "I can help. I only need to adapt to this place and...well, go to see Lauren a couple of time per week at the clinic."

Bo let out a growl that made Trick look at her before putting a glass in the boy's hand and give him a little smile.

"That won't be a problem." said Trick. "You will start tonight, we'll see what you can do in this place full of people."

"Perfect." said Mark. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." muttered Bo.

Trick looked at her before excusing himself and leave them alone. This time, Mark didn't have any intention to be scared of the succubus and looked at her before crossing his arms making Bo more angry.

"What's your problem?" asked Mark.

"Nothing..."

"Nothing...of course. Let me see...Is for Lauren?"

"Look, kid. It doesn't matter that you are Dyson's son, don't mess with me, understood? And if you try and hurt Lauren, I promise you, you will be..."

"What are promising me?" cut Mark angrily. "Are you going to defend Lauren's honor now? Look, Bo, maybe you are powerful and you are definitely scary, but let me tell you one thing very clear. Lauren can choose too, that right is not only yours, and now, she choose to be my friend."

"I'll talk to her about that..." growled Bo.

"Of course. We both know how well that went the first time."

Before Bo could tell him anything else, he left her in the main bar to talk to Trick making Bo growl in anger for the things he said to her and because, even if she couldn't amid it, she knew all he said was true.

Now Lauren the power to choose like her and with only one decision she could destroy the succubus completely.

_No...Lauren loves me. I can see it in her eyes..._

Bo was to occupied with her thoughts to see the boy who entered at the Dal and left a box at her feet, making her wake up from her inner conversation to see the letter hanging in the box that left her frozen and scared.

_**Happy birthday, darling...**_

_**Here is my present, don't forget me.**_

_**Loves you,**_

_**Dad.**_

"Oh my god..." muttered Bo.

She needed to call someone to help her with this and some whisky to recover from the surprise she just received.

And she needed all that now.

**-Season 5-**

Cassie wasn't a woman of hope in love, but she decided to give it one more try before giving up completely, but in this very moment she regretted her decision as she moved her martini and looked at the man in front of her.

Heratio Apollus.

He was handsome, she couldn't deny that, but he had a problem and it was that he only knew how to talk about himself and that, bored her too much.

"...and then, I graduated..." said Heratio when Cassie heard her phone.

"Oh! Excuse me, is important."

Cassie thanked the stars for helping her to get away from this guy and took her phone to talk with the person calling her.

"Cassie?"

"I own you a big one, Bo." said Cassie. "Do you need help with your father?"

"Help...yes, sometimes I forget that you can see things happening before they happen. He sent me a present and I need you to tell me if I should or not should open it."

"I need to see it in person and get out of here." said Cassie.

"Ok, I wait here."

"Fi..."

Cassie didn't finish the sentence when she saw Heratio in front of her with a smile that scared her to the bone while he moved a dagger between his fingers and looked at her with a coldness that froze her.

"Cassie?" asked Bo.

But Cassie only could answer her with a cry at the same time that Heratio jumped on her and all turned black for the woman.

* * *

Bo looked at her phone worried. Something was happening with Cassie and she needed to know what before it was too late.

"Bo?"

Trick called her seeing her worried face, but the succubus wasn't aware of her grandfather in that moment. She needed to know where was Cassie and what was happening to her.

She needed Dyson and something from Cassie.

"I have to go..."

"Something is wrong?" asked Trick.

"Yes. Is Cassie, I have to go to see her with Dyson." said Bo phoning the wolf. "Take care of the kid."

"Ok...be careful."

"Always."

She left the Dal to meet Dyson and go to see Cassie because if she was sure of something it was that something happened to her friend and she was going to discover what.

* * *

"These bodies are humans, Dyson and the worse is that there wasn't any trace fae on them besides this marks on their bodies." said Lauren signaling the symbols in the bodies.

"I see...Then you think it can be something satanic and human?" asked the wolf.

"You and I know that a human can do those kills." said Lauren. "Not in an elevator and not without any light."

"Then..."

The talk stopped suddenly when Dyson's phone started to ring and the wolf showed Lauren, Bo's number phone in the screen. Then he answered and after a couple of minutes, Dyson put the speaker to let Lauren know what was happening.

"Explain it again to Lauren, Bo." said Dyson.

"I called Cassie because my father send me a present and she told me she was coming to the clubhouse, but suddenly the conversation stopped." said Bo. "It was like someone took the phone off of her."

"Do you knew where she was?" "She seemed nervous when she talked to you?" asked Lauren thinking on the endless possibilities.

"No...and more than nervous she seemed bored." said Bo. "I was hoping that Dyson could help me to find her."

"Bo, right now I have a lot of work between the elevator crime and protec..." started Dyson.

"He will go right now, Bo, meet him at the clubhouse, will you?" said Lauren.

Then Lauren ended the call with Dyson's eyes looking at her as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer that Lauren didn't have but, as always, Dyson didn't let it go.

"Lauren..."

"What?" said the doctor. "Don't you have to go?"

"Yes, of course, new dragon warrior." said Dyson sniffing Lauren with a smile. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Never? Now go, don't keep Bo waiting."

Dyson put a hand on Lauren's shoulder before kissing her forehead. Despite everything she had become her family and leave her now that she seemed to be in danger was complicated even if he knew she was ready to defend herself.

"Be careful." said Dyson. "And tell Vex to come here."

"Relax." muttered Lauren. "Go and take care of Bo."

Dyson promised it because if couldn't be there for Lauren at least he could be there for the next thing she loved.

And that, without a doubt, was Bo.

**-Season 5-**

Kenzi stopped in a shop, then in other and then in another one making Tamsin breath when finally they stopped in a antique shop and no because they needed to buy something for Bo but because the human fell in love with a golden chinese cat that moved his hand up and down.

"I want it" said Kenzi.

"You can't pay for it." said Tamsin.

"But..."

"But nothing, let's go."

Kenzi looked at her before getting the cat hiding it in her purse and then, she went after the valkyrie and walked away before she showed the cat to Tamsin who looked back at her angry and worried.

"It's not good to make the gods angry." said Tamsin.

"What gods? Is only a cat..." said Kenzi touching her new friend.

Tamsin breathed at the same time they crossed the street and some car threw them water from the ground that soaked them making the valkryrie look at her partner clearly angry while Kenzi opened her eyes and looked at the cat.

"Great, Kenzi. Thanks for giving us bad luck." said Tamsin.

"That wasn't bad luck, only a stupid driver." said Kenzi looking at her boots. "They were my favorites."

"All your boots are your favorites." muttered Tamsin.

Kenzi ignored her crossing the street when, out of nowhere, a black cat jumped over her making the human fell to the ground as Tamsin looked at her surprised and funny till the cat jumped on the valkyrie too and scratched her face before he ran when he saw Tamsin's transformation into a valkyrie.

"I'm going to kill you, Kenzi." growled Tamsin.

"Fine...I admit it...we have bad luck." said Kenzi.

"Good. Now let's bring the cat back and..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Tamsin saw Kenzi running through the street with the golden cat in her hands before the human looked back a her and started to run faster.

"I'm not going to bring it back!"

And then, Tamsin understood that she was going into one of the most difficult missions of all her life's catching Kenzi and that cat.

**-Season 5 -**

Dyson arrived at the clubhouse to see Bo looking in deep thought in the sofa. His experience as her lover and then her friend made him learn that when Bo as like this, talking to her could be a good thing or a bad thing, but as she was the one calling him, he was going to take the risk to try and help her.

"Bo..."

"Lauren is helping you with the murders in the elevator?"asked the succubus.

_Ah, Lauren...her only weak spot besides Kenzi..._

"Yes. She's the only one that can help with that puzzle." said Dyson. "Thanks to her we have the fact that this wasn't a simple kill and that probably had something fae on it, so..."

"I don't want here working on that case, Dyson." confessed Bo passing a hand through her long brown hair. "Eleven humans died probably at the hands of some brutal fae and I'm scared that if they discover her..."

"They will go after her, I know it, Bo and I promise we're being cautious." said Dyson. "But we need to solve this and Lauren is the only one with the mind to do it."

"I understand, but...but I'm so scared." said Bo looking at the ground. "I lost Kenzi for not doing the things better and if I lose Lauren now...I couldn't bear it, Dyson."

Dyson stopped for a moment to look at Bo closely and smiled when he realized how stupid he was for not realizing it sooner. He didn't see Bo's feelings till this moment, when she was telling her that without Lauren, her life would become a mess.

"So you are like that when you're in love, right, succubus?" asked Dyson.

Bo looked at him as if she realized something before changing her expression and breath, putting her face in her hands.

"I don't know what to do, Dyson." muttered Bo. "I don't know what to do to take away the fear of losing her and she's not helping."

"She's trying to defend herself and is not good to have fear here." said Dyson.

"I know, but...how are they going to stop going after her if she put herself in danger?" "How are they going to leave her alone if she is always trying to be in the first line?" asked the succubus. "Look at what happened with Mark's hunters and they weren't even after her."

But Dyson knew that the only reason for Lauren to put herself in danger with them was because Mark was his son and that made the wolf's heart make the promise to be Lauren's friend from now on.

"I don't want her to go before time, Dyson. I'm terrified of losing her even...even when it's her time." muttered Bo.

"She has time, Bo. She's young." said Dyson without knowing what else to do.

"But she's not fae." said Bo punching the sofa. "I have to forget her."

Dyson wanted to laugh at her sentence. Forget Lauren Lewis was hard even for people like him or Tamsin so if they were talking about Bo or Kenzi,it was going to be impossible.

The sad thing was that they would have to do it sooner or later.

"Let's find Cassie." said Bo giving Dyson a note. "I needed to keep myself occupied in something else so I called her grandfather and he said that lately she went to a place for dating. Do you want to go?"

"Yes, let's go." said Dyson.

Because, like Bo said, they needed to be occupied and Cassie could be the perfect distraction in this moment.

* * *

Lauren went in her office where she had the box Evony gave her days before. It didn't do anything yet, but if Lauren knew the human ex-Morrigan, she was sure that Evony wasn't playing with her right now.

Inside the box was something and probably it wasn't good for her.

"What kind of thing could be here?" muttered Lauren to herself.

It could be anything, human, fae or god knows what and even if Lauren didn't have much hope of surviving much longer in this world, she was worried about the lives of the people working and healing in the clinic and what could happen to the city.

She needed to stop it by all means and, at the same time, she had to look for a way of not giving Evony what she wanted.

"At least now I know how to defend myself."

She looked over her shoulder where the staff of Shiryu rested, brilliant and calm, waiting for her to use him and she wanted to use him, so much that sometimes she heard the staff calling out for her.

"Doctor?"

A voice interrupted her for a moment and make Lauren turn to see the face of her new assistant showing at her door with a look between cautious and admiration that stayed there till Lauren smiled and walked to him.

"Something's wrong, Sam?"

"The report of the victims of the elevator just arrived and...we have a problem." said the assistant.

"What problem?" asked Lauren now confused.

"If the list are correct, then three bodies disappeared from the morgue." said Sam.

And then, Lauren had the confirmation that, they were facing something between fae and human and whatever it was, it was definitely something dangerous.

* * *

Dyson and Bo went into the date site looking for someone who could tell them something about Cassie and, using some of her powers and a little time, Bo got a bartender who told them everything they needed to know.

Cassie and two other women disappeared after having a date with the same man, Heratio Apollus.

"Do you know where we can find him?" asked Dyson.

"He comes here...in fact, he should be here any moment." said the guy.

"Then we have to be ready." said Bo. "Dyson, cover me."

"Always."

Bo used her powers to make the boy forget about their talk by making him believe that they were just people interested in their business when, finally, Heratio appeared and Bo smiled, putting her best weapons in place before walking to another bartender.

"Make him come to my table." said the succubus sitting in the table next to her.

The boy did what he was told and in five minutes, Bo got the satisfied face of that man in front of her as he looked at her like if she was a trophy. The succubus smiled and took his hand, sending him a pulse that made him get closer to her.

"Do you know where is Cassie?" asked Bo.

"Don't try it, succubus. You're not going to find her." he said.

Bo stood there surprised for a moment before Heratio took his hand out of hers and looked at her with a smile as he put his index finger on his chin and waited for Bo to react.

"How...?"

"I know everything, Bo and you...well, you don't know anything." said Heratio.

"Where is Cassie?" growled Bo.

"You're not going to see her again, succubus, face it and move on with your life." said Heratio who then looked at all the people around them. "And don't be stupid attacking me here. I don't think you want to hurt these people."

Bo looked around her and felt her eyes flash blue as she looked back at Heratio seeing that he was right and she couldn't start a fight here without putting more people in danger.

"I'm going to find Cassie and save her and then...you're dead."

"Of course, succubus, a pleasure..."

Heratio left the table, leaving the money in it and making Bo's blood boil before Dyson walked to her clearly worried as he put a hand on her shoulder making the succubus turn to see him.

"He has her, Dyson." muttered Bo.

"Then we go after him, with a plan." said Dyson.

And the next time they were going for Cassie, they will bring her back for sure.

* * *

Finally, Tamsin catch Kenzi at the end of the street and dragged her, literally, back to the shop to make the human return the cat despite the negative response she was getting from her.

Lucky for her, Tamsin was used to drag people so she didn't care about what the little russian was shouting at her.

"Go there and return it."

"No."

"Kenzi, we have to leave the damn cat here. First a car throwing us water, then the black cat, the the stairs, the man running after you because he believed you were a hamburger, the birds, the fight that started just when we arrived..." said Tamsin. "We have to leave it here before something else happens to us."

Kenzi breathed and, after a couple of more minutes, she went back at the shop with the valkyrie letting the cat where she found it before, not wanting to disturb the owner.

But then, the owner appeared in front of them with a smile.

"Thanks to take it back." said the man.

"You're...welcome." said Kenzi. "Look, I'm..."

"But is yours..."

Kenzi stood there frozen, just like Tamsin as the man took the cat and gave it to Kenzi again while she took it and looked at him again in surprise.

"It said that if the cat is over the light, it will bring bad luck, but if it's in the darkness, it will shine the path to guide to who is lost in there when the moment comes." said the man.

The two women looked at each other while the man disappeared, turning into dust in front of them like the rest of the things in the shop making Tamsin and Kenzi ask wonder what was happening there.

And why that man told them seemed another prophecy they didn't want to accomplish.

"We need Bo...and maybe Trick too." said Tamsin.

"Everybody...we need everybody." said Kenzi.

They needed a reunion, right now.

**-Season 5-**

Cassie cried while she realized where she was and that she wasn't getting out of there ever. They took her eyes and with them, the ability to see what could happen in the future.

Even if what she saw was better buried forever.

"How are my princesses?"

She bowed her head when she felt the man that kidnaped her, he was walking up to her or that what she thought, confirming her suspicions when he finally touched her face and forced her to move her face to his.

"I saw your friend, Bo." said Heratio. "She wants to save you without knowing that coming to me means her and her lovers end."

"They will destroy you..." growled Cassie.

But if they did, then...they will destroy the world as they knew.

* * *

Bo came back home with the sole purpose to get in bed and sleep to let the day past faster but as she opened the door...

"Surprise!"

The succubus jumped when the lights turned up and Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson and Trick came to her view sitting around the table with drinks in their hands, making her smile a little despite knowing that there was one person missing.

"Happy birthday, BoBo." muttered Kenzi.

Bo hugged her before Kenzi left in her hands a present. It was a little box that the succubus opened after looking at her best friend and what was inside made her eyes brilliant with tears when she recognized the pendant and Lauren's handwriting.

_**For a long time, this pendant was a symbol of my heart chained to a promise that in the end I couldn't accomplish.**_

_**Now, Bo, I want you to have it as a symbol of my heart being chained to you and the love I have for you and will never disappear.**_

_**My heart is yours, I won't ask for it back even if we are apart.**_

_**Enjoy your day, you deserve it.**_

_**Lauren**_

And then Bo believed again in the possibility of a happy ending.


End file.
